Para sempre,sua
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Depois daquela pergunta,Yuuki percebe que Zero era muito mais importante para ela do que imaginava.ZeroxYuuki.Oneshot.ATENÇÃO PARA A CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA FIC E SPOILERS.


_**Titulo**__: Para sempre,sua._

_**Autora**__: Karla Gessy_

_**Shipper**__: Zero/Yuuki_

_**Gênero**__:Romance/Angust_

_**Satus**__: Completa_

_**Teaser: **__Depois daquela pergunta,Yuuki percebe que Zero era muito mais importante para ela do que imaginava._

_**Disclaimer**__:Está fic é feita no mundo de Vampire Knight. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, são da maravilhosa Matsuri Hino-sensei,e tenho dito. _

_ATENÇÃO PARA ESPOILERS E CENAS DE SEXO. SE NÃO CURTE, NÃO LEIA._

"**I can't help falling in love,I fall deeper and deeper the further I go" **

**(Deeper and Deeper, Madonna)**

**~Capitulo único~**

Eu nunca havia olhado para Zero assim, não desse modo. Podia ouvi-lo sugando meu sangue e sentir suas presas lentamente penetrando minha carne. Não era algo incomodo ou ruim,muito pelo contrário. Eu gostava daquilo,ansiava pelo momento em que ele beberia meu sangue.

Eu o puxava pelos cabelos prateados, enquanto ele ,me imprensava contra a janela do aposento. Seus dedos finos e compridos envolviam com certa pressão o meu pescoço. Se ele quisesse poderia me matar ali mesmo, apenas com um golpe ou uma mordida mais forte. E o engraçado é que eu não me importaria.

Meu coração poderia me trair naquele momento,mais o que me traiu foi algo mais audível. Enquanto se alimentava do meu sangue,um suave gemido de prazer saíra de meus lábios. Foi inevitável que meu rosto não ficasse vermelho e também não conseguia fazer com que minha respiração normalizasse. Ao escutar o gemido, imediatamente Zero se afasta, e me olha. Vejo seus olhos vermelhos, voltarem ao lilás de sempre,e eles transmitem dor,culpa e limpando o meu sangue de sua boca, sai sem dizer nada.

Lentamente me deixo cair escorada na parede, enquanto choro compulsivamente, observo a porta aberta, pela qual o vampiro que eu amo acabara de sair.

Sim,depois de pensar bastante sobre aquela pergunta dele, o que exatamente ele era para mim, eu pude definir esse sentimento dentro de mim. Mas nada que eu pudesse fazer ou dizer agora o traria de volta. E só Deus sabe quando ele voltaria para mim,para o meu sangue.

Não sei quanto tempo demorei para adormecer,só sei que acabei acordando no mesmo local,dormindo no chão frio na sala dos monitores, onde só eu e o Zero temos acesso.

Ao me levantar sinto meu corpo doído,mas não me importo, porque o que realmente me machucava era o modo como eu nada poderia fazer pelo Zero, além de lhe dar meu sangue e ama-lo em segredo.

Segredo esse que correra perigo noite passada. Eu sei que ele não me vê assim, mas tem algo muito forte que me atrai para ele,e para mim esse desejo de tê-lo é quase insuportável.

Meus pés me levam até meu dormitório praticamente por vontade própria e para meu alivio vejo que Yori ainda está dormindo.

Olho no espelho as marcas de dentes e delicadamente passo as pontas do dedos sobre elas. Não havia sido profunda e nem grave,mas era realmente estranho que eu não sentisse dor. Solto um suspiro de desanimo,tenho que fazer um curativo, deitar na cama e tentar dormir ao menos uma hora. Era sábado afinal e não teríamos aulas.

**Please don't ask me how **

Por favor, não me pergunte como

**I ended up at my wits end and breaking down **

Eu acabei no final do meu juízo e me quebrando

**Pages torn from books we never read because we're plugged into this grid **

Páginas arrancadas de livros ,qual nunca lemos porque estamos tampados nesta grade

Como eu pensei. Zero havia evaporado da escola. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que estava me evitando. Se sentindo culpado. Ele havia se tornado o que ele mais odiava em sua vida: um vampiro. Para mim isso não era o fim. Muito pelo contrário, eu queria estar perto dele sempre. Ajuda-lo,ouvi-lo e acima de tudo ama-lo pelo que ele é e sempre seria: simplesmente Zero. Não um humano ou um vampiro, apenas ele mesmo.

Continuo andando pela escola. Tudo estava tranqüilo, afinal muitos passavam o final de semana na cidade ou na casa de seus pais.

Andando pelo jardim, encontro Kaname-senpai vindo em minha direção. Sorrio para ele.

-Yuuki-chan.

-Kaname- senpai. Cumprimento-o. Eu não conseguia agir informalmente perto dele. Sua aura inspirava respeito e admiração.

Vejo seu semblante triste, mas é tão rápido que talvez eu tenha imaginado.

-Vim para lhe convidar para tomar um chá comigo,embaixo daquela arvore, o que acha?

Eu não sei porque,fico corada com o convite. Era estranho esse carinho que ele dispensava a minha pessoa tão sem graça. Realmente não entendia, mas também não conseguia dizer não à ele. Embora sua companhia fosse agradável,ele não era o Zero. Eu sabia disso, e acho que ele também.

Desde que Zero passara a sugar meu sangue,alguma coisa mudara em mim. E entre eu e o Kaname-senpai também.

Sentamos à sombra de uma arvore no jardim, estávamos terminando o nosso chá,quando Kaname segura minha mão que estava em cima da mesa. Aperta com força e olha em meus olhos. Talvez buscando alguma coisa, um traço de algum sentimento, que talvez infelizmente não exista.

-Você gostaria de ser uma vampira,Yuuki?

Estremeço. Sei que somente poderia virar uma vampira se um sangue puro me mordesse. E ele era um. Eu tinha todos os motivos,talvez não os certos mas tinha, para querer ser uma.

Ele se aproxima lentamente de mim, como se fosse um predador pronto para atacar sua presa. Sinto sua respiração perto do meu pescoço, e fecho meus olhos. O nervosismo que sinto, nada tem haver com o que viria a seguir e sim com o que viria depois da transformação. Como Zero reagiria? E nesse momento como se pressentisse algo, abro os olhos e fito ao longe alguém em pé com cara de poucos amigos. Era ele.

Me levanto rapidamente e ajeito minha saia.

-Desculpe Kaname-senpai. E obrigado pelo chá. Digo, e saio correndo sem olhar para trás e sem ver a cara de decepção que o vampiro havia feito.

Zero se afasta ao me ver correr em sua direção.

Consigo alcança-lo, já no hall de entrada.

-Espera. Peço inclinada, com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ele pára e ao virar para mim, tem uma expressão fria. Sim, eu não esperava menos vindo dele. Ele me odeia, e odiaria saber o que quase acontecera há poucos segundos.

-Você está bem? Pergunta.

Balanço a cabeça em afirmativa, antes que ele saia,crio coragem.

-Zero,precisamos conversar.

Ele me encara mais uma vez, e abaixa a cabeça derrotado.

-Sim,de noite na sala da monitoria.

Sorrio e saio,com o ânimo renovado. Ele iria saber meus sentimentos naquela noite,iria sim.

**When we build these dreams on sand**

Quando nós construímos esses sonhos na areia

**How they all slip through our hands ?**

Como eles escapam pelas nossas mãos?

**This might be our only chance **

Essa deve ser nossa única chance

Passamos o resto do dia, sem nos vermos. Eu estava ansiosa. Tremia de nervoso só de pensar. Tinha certeza que levaria um fora,mas ainda sim iria confessar o que eu sentia por ele.

O dia havia passado muito lentamente. Mas finalmente eram 8 horas da noite e eu estava tomando um banho. Ao sair não encontrei com ele no corredor, que era o que acontecia muito quando eu saía do banho.

Fui até meu quarto e vi um bilhete em cima da cama. Era de Yori, ela havia ido até a biblioteca e estava me avisando que não demoraria. Talvez fosse para eu não me preocupar. Sorri. Após me enxugar,escolhi uma blusa de manga comprida,meio larga, de cor preta e uma saia de tecido leve vermelha. Termino de enxugar meus cabelos, passo minha colônia e saio.

Ao chegar na sala, empurro a porta e posso ver sua silhueta próximo a janela. Aquela mesma janela de ontem. A luz da lua entra por ela,seria uma bonita noite.

-Zero, eu...

-Temos que parar. Eu não posso mais, Yuuki.

Fala sem nem se virar. Do que ele estava falando?

-Sinto, que um dia talvez eu não consiga me controlar e acabar te...Não gosto nem de pensar.

Ah, então era isso. Medo de me matar. Sinto um embrulho no estômago e me aproximo dele. O abraço por trás,ele não se mexe.

-E se eu virasse uma vampira?Você ainda ficaria comigo?

Sinto seu corpo endurecer, e ao virar, vejo fúria em seus olhos.

Ele me encosta na parede, ali ao lado da janela.

-Então era isso que você estava pedindo ao Kuran?

Ele estava me machucando, apertando meus pulsos, mas isso não me incomodava.

-Olhe para mim Yuuki. Ele ordenava, segurando meu queixo próximo ao seu rosto.

**When i die will they remember not what i did but what i haven't done? **

Quando eu morrer eles se lembrarão do que eu fiz ou do que eu não fiz?

I**t's not the end that i fear with each breath, **

Não é o fim que eu temo a cada suspiro

**It's life that scares me to death **

É a vida que me assusta até a morte

Toco seu rosto, e ele parece se desarmar por um instante.

-Não quero que se sacrifique por mim Yuuki. Eu não valho tudo isso. Eu não valho nada.

Senti amargura na sua voz.

Chego bem perto de seu ouvido e não consigo controlar minha respiração e nem minhas palavras.

-Pegue o que é seu de direito. E deixo meu pescoço à mostra.

Sinto apertar mais meus punhos. E sinto sua respiração em meu pescoço. Todo meu corpo estremece por antecipação. Espero a mordida, que não vem. Ele passa a língua suavemente,e me arrepio. Afrouxa suas mãos ao redor dos meus punhos. E toca meu rosto com uma delas.

Ao me olhar nos olhos, posso ver desejo, embora seus olhos ainda não estivessem rubros. Vejo umedecer seus lábios e recomeçar a lamber meu pescoço. Tento em vão controlar um gemido, que sai urgente e rouco. Havia cortado o clima novamente, ele já havia me soltado, quando desesperada o puxo pela camisa.

-Não vá. E antes de qualquer coisa, aproximo meus lábios dos seus. No começo era apenas um beijo singelo,carinhoso. Mas depois se tornara faminto e urgente. Ele me imprensa com seu corpo na parede. Minhas costas doem, mas não reclamo. Sua língua ávida, procura pela minha e explora cada parte desta.

O puxo pelo cabelo, e intensifico mais ainda o beijo. Sinto seu corpo colado ao meu. Ele levanta uma das minha pernas, e solto um gemido.

Ele retorna as atenções para o meu pescoço e ao deixar minha boca livre,começo a gemer mais audivelmente.

O meu sangue corria mais rápido,eu podia sentir pulsar onde estava o curativo.

Zero aperta minha cintura junto ao seu corpo, e sinto a sua excitação latente em meu ventre.

Ele volta a beijar minha boca,só que com tanta possessividade e fúria, que sinto sangrar meu lábio inferior.

Ele corta contato e me olha. Seus olhos já estavam rubros.

-Porque você quer outro vampiro, se já tem a mim?

-Sim, Zero eu tenho você.

Se aproxima do meu pescoço e sinto seus dentes mais uma vez perfurarem a carne,no mesmo lugar. Aquilo iria demorar para sarar, mas não importava.

Dessa vez ele não parecia ligar muito para a sua sede, porque não sugara tanto. E ao voltar a olhar para mim, vejo que já estava normal.

Se aproxima de meu ouvido, sua voz rouca arrepia todos os pêlos do corpo.

-Seja minha, Yuki.

-Para sempre. Consigo responder num fio de voz.

E então ele passa sua mão por baixo da minha blusa e chega ao meu sutiã. Seus dedos deixam um rastro de fogo por onde passa. E quando chega ao meu seio, eu arfo.

Sem demora ele passa a beijar minha barriga e vai subido até chegar no seio. Sua boca delicadamente beija o bico, e eu arqueio. Minhas pernas estavam ficando fracas, e como se ele sentisse, me ergue e coloca minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

**Let's take this one day at a time **

Vamos tomar esse dia de uma vez

**I'll hold your hand if you hold mine **

Irei segurar sua mão se você segurar a minha

**The time that we kill keeps us alive **

O tempo que nós matamos nos mantém vivos

Zero desabotoa sua camisa, sem deixar de me beijar. Zero possuía meu sangue, meu coração, e em breve possuiria meu corpo e minha alma. Sinto seus dedos ágeis puxarem minha calcinha e apertar minhas coxas.

Tiro minha blusa, enquanto ele me observa. Vejo seus olhos brilharem de luxúria. E tive a certeza que os meus estavam do mesmo jeito.

Ele me puxa para o sofá e deita seu corpo sobre o meu. Estava só de cueca boxer preta. E eu só de saia.

Recomeçam os beijos,agora menos urgentes e mais suaves. Sua mão desce devagar, seus dedos passeiam entre minhas pernas. Arqueio mais uma vez. Ele sussurra no meu ouvido.

-Você é só minha. Eu nunca deixarei que ninguém te tenha. Nunca. Em seguida sinto seus dedos me penetrarem.

Não tenho mais consciência de nada. Como se estivesse total e completamente febril. Sim, eu estava, mas era febril de desejo. Eu não aguentava de expectativa. O queria dentro de mim.

-Zero...

Como se tivesse entendido, ele tira sua cueca e se posta entre minhas pernas. Retira seus dedos e eu reclamo, soltando um muxoxo. Ele ri. Algo raro de se ver. E então me penetra sem cerimônia. Sinto uma dor como se eu fosse me rasgar em duas, mas aguento o ritmo insano dele. E depois de algum tempo, sinto apenas prazer. Eu arranho suas costas,enquanto ele beija meu pescoço. Sinto suas presas arranhando o lado bom do meu pescoço. E acho que não agüentaria por mais tempo. Sinto uma explosão no meu ventre, e Zero urra e relaxa em seguida,deixando seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre o meu. Extasiado,cansado. Chegamos ao ápice do prazer juntos. E tenho certeza que essa é primeira de muitas vezes que ele me terá completa e totalmente entregue,afinal sou sua e de ninguém mais e será assim, para sempre.

**Your words won't save me now **

Suas palavras não me salvarão agora

**I'm at the edge feeling the sweat drip from my brow **

Eu estou no limite, sentindo o suor pingando na minha testa

**I'll hold your hand if you hold mine **

Irei segurar sua mão se você segurar a minha

* * *

**N/A:** Primeira fic de _Vampire Knight, _perdoem alguns erros,não tenho Beta u.u'

Música da fic : **Demise** do **Evanescence.**

Dúvidas,sugestões e criticas já sabem: Reviews \o/


End file.
